My injured eagle returns
by Elysees
Summary: Malik is worried sick when Altair dosen't come back from his mission. When Altair finally returns he's badly injured and Malik immediatly helps the man he secretly loves. Altair x Malik -Cute ending-


**This is my first Assassin's Creed fan fiction. I have completed both games (They're awesome!!) and I adore the classic parings in both game I and game II. Altair x Malik and Ezio x Leonardo.**

**I choose Altair and Malik for my first game fic, but I'm certain that I'll also write a fic with Ezio and Leonardo in the near future. **

**Just to make things clear:**

**Altair- 23 years**

**Malik- 22 years**

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speak"**

**WARNING: Contains spoiler for game I**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft and not me (unfortunately) I don't make any money on this or any other fic.. Okay.. NOW we can start the story!! I hope you'll enjoy it!! :)**

**My injured eagle returns:**

Malik was impatiently pacing back and forth inside the assassin's bureau, the many candle lights in the room flicking every time he passed them. _'Where the hell is he? He should have been back by now, damnmit!!__**' **_It was already past midnight and completely dark outside.

Malik stopped and leaned against the counter. Altair had gone on his mission 3 hours ago, to kill the corrupt merchant Dali Shashin. Who not only ruled with cruel hand over the citizens but also a good part of the criminal underworld of Jerusalem. Dali is a very powerful man, with many men under him to insure his safety 24/7. Malik had been against Altair going on the mission alone in the first place. There were simply too many enemies for one man to handle, even for a man like Altair! But that decision hadn't been his to make. Since Al Mualim had turned out to be a traitor and was killed by Altair, Nuqoud, one of the elders had taken Mualim's place and was now the leader of the Creed. It isn't that Malik don't find him as a worthy leader, because he certainly is. But he tends to expect too much from the brotherhood members. Even for such a high skilled assassin like Altair, this mission was dangerous to complete alone_. 'Damn Altair! You better come back alive…' _

Malik would never admit it, but he was worried sick for Altair. Even though he once felt hatred towards the man, because of the incident that cost him his brother and his left arm. Yes, he had hated Altair for such a long time. But that day when Altair had come and uttered his deepest apology to him, it became clear for Malik how guilty Altair felt. It had been written all over the scarred face and the assassins eyes. Altair had told him how it hurt every time Malik looked at him with his hateful eyes and how the guilt would come and stab him painfully in his heart whenever he did. Malik hadn't believed his own eyes when Altair had sunk down on his knees and asked for his forgiveness. And how could Malik anything else than forgive him?

Now Altair and he were closer than ever. Never far from each other's sides. Malik wasn't exactly sure when he realized that he held deeper feelings than a 'friend' for Altair, but he did. Not that he thought he would ever gather up the courage to confront Altair about his feelings. The simple thought of being rejected and Altair completely vanishing form his life was a risk he would never dare to take! No, as long as he could be with the man he secretly loved, even if his feelings would never be returned, he would be satisfied. But that of cause required the man to return before Malik would die of worry.

Just then Malik head a soft thud and a small groan outside the door. _'Thank God, it must be him!!' _Malik thought relieved and couldn't help but smile a little. The door was opened slowly and Malik was ready to welcome the man home with his smiling face, but as soon as the door was fully opened his smile faded right away. It was Altair, but something was wrong. Altair was leaning heavily against the doorframe, his breathing was uneven and he was clutching his abdomen hard with his free hand.

Malik couldn't see Altair's face in the dim light of the candles, that didn't quite reach the door, and for the white hood that covered the most of the man's handsome features. Once again Malik felt the worry in the pit of his stomach.

"Altair.. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, there was no point in hiding his worry anyway.

Altair didn't answer at first. He stood for a couple of seconds to regain a little more of his breath before he answered.

"T-Too many g-guards.. Couldn't.. Fight them all.. O-Of…" Altair gasped as he talked. Pain ragged through his body once again, he wasn't sure how much longer his legs would carry him. His target had been all the way in the other end of town. He had fought through what had seemed like an endless mass of guards before he had been able to get close enough to assassinate Dali. Then he had been forced to fight his way out of the mansion again as it seemed more and more guards showed up. They hit him several times. One even succeeded giving him a long slash across his chest. Unfortunately, when he finally escaped the mansion, multiple roof archers and soldiers saw him and chased him for God knows how long. As he had been on his way up a wall an archer had successfully hit him in his lower back, missing his spine by inches. The arrow sending white sparks of pain through him, making climbing nearly impossible. But he had to bite back the pain as he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him over the rooftops, trough the narrow streets and pushing his way through the people on his way and from time to time fighting down the guards that caught up to him. After what seemed like an endless hunt Altair had somehow shrugged off the last guards as he did a leap of faith into a haystack from the clock tower, which really didn't help when he had to land very awkwardly because of the arrow still buried in his back. He had then sneaked the long way back to the bureau which took a very long time, his injuries slowing him severely. But finally he made it back.. Back to Malik…

Altair took a shaking step towards the one armed man, but as he did he felt an overwhelming dizziness when his bloodloose made itself known. _'That's it, my legs won't carry me one step further'_ Altair thought as his body gave in and he slumped forward with a pained groan.

"Altair!!"

Malik was immediately aware as he saw Altair fall. He ran forward and caught the white robed man in his single arm and slowly lowered him down so he could lean his head against his lap. His eyes widened as he saw an arrow buried in the man's back. It looked unbelievable painful. It wasn't long before he also felt his own robe getting wet. He looked down at Altair who still held his hand tight to his chest with a pained expression. To Malik's fright he saw the crimson color of blood that was slowly soaking his pants where Altair lay.

'_He's hurt, badly!! He has lost way too much blood!!' _

".. M-Malik…" Altair whispered down from Malik's lap but Malik silenced him.

"Shh.. Altair, you shouldn't talk. Come let me help you to bed." Malik said as he gently helped Altair up. It's easier said than done when you only have one arm.

Altair made some noises of discomfort as he was forced to move his body again. But at least he was safe now, with Malik at his side, it was a good comfort.

The two men moved slowly into the room next to the bureau, which were their shared bedroom that also was illuminated by candles. Malik lowered Altair down, once again, on his bed. Well, it wasn't really a bed, just a thick blanket and a big bunch of pillows, but it was much more comfortable than the floor at least.

Altair was placed on his side. Malik knew he would need to pull that arrow out before he would be able to aid all of Altair's serious wounds. Malik pushed down Altair's white hood and cupped the assassin's chin gently to get his attention. As Altair turned to look at him he could see the pained expression that was painted all over the man's face.

"Listen to me Altair. I'm going to pull that arrow out. I'll be painful, but you must bear with me and _stay awake, _do you understand?" Malik asked his voice firm and strong and yet gentle. It was of all importance that Altair didn't pass out. If he did when he was still not treated there would be a chance that he wouldn't wake up again, and Malik would never forgive himself if that happened!

Altair nodded, he understood very well the seriousness of his condition and what could happen if he passed out now.

Malik quickly retrieved the necessary first aid equipments he needed and returned to Altair.

"Here, bite this when time comes." Malik said as he placed a clean piece of clothing to Altair's mouth, who closed his teethes around it. Rather biting that, than his tongue.

Altair buried his head a little deeper in the pillows readying himself for the pain to come. He subconsciously registered in his head that he wasn't in his own bed. _'It's Malik's bed.. It smells like him..' _Altair took a deep breath through his nose _'Mmm.. It smells really nice…' _ Altair couldn't describe why, but Malik always had such a calming influence on him. No matter how hard or stressing his missions had been, when he got back and Malik welcomed him home with that smile on his face, Altair immediately forgot all his worries. Truth to be told, Altair held deep feelings for the black haired man. He had for a long time now, but he never found a right time or place to confess his love, what if Malik didn't feel the same way? _'I don't think I would be able to handle if Malik rejects me..' _Altair thought sadly.

Malik took a deep breath. He knew he would have to do this quick. He tightly gripped the bloody arrow with his hand, hearing Altair grasp in pain and tense as he did. He could feel the arrow was deeply buried into the muscle there, just barely missing the spine. He felt Altair tense more under him.

"Relax. I'll do this as quickly as I can, but you need to relax Altair." Malik whispered soothingly. If he hadn't lost his other arm he would have used it to gently stroke the man's back to relaxation, but he couldn't, all he could do was to whisper comforting words and get this done as fast as possible.

As Altair forced his himself to relax, Malik took one last deep breath and in one quick motion pulled with all his strength, hearing the ugly sound of ripping flesh as the arrow was removed. Altair screamed into the pillow as white, hot pain shoot all the way up his spine and out in his entire body. He bit hard around the clothing in his mouth and clenched his eyes tightly together. He could feel his mind slipping slightly but he shook it off, he couldn't pass out!! He just hoped the pain would subside soon.

Malik heart clenched hearing the screams of pain from the man that meant most to him in the whole world but he knew he needed to act fast. He made a quick work of undressing Altair's torso, from the now very bloody white rope, laying the many weapons aside. He then picked up the bottle of alcohol, opened it with his teethes and poured a good amount of the liquid on a clean cloth and cleaned the nasty wound drawing more pained sounds from the man below him as the alcohol stung his wound badly.

Malik quickly, but carefully, dressed the wound. He placed a pillow behind Altair before he slowly rolled the man to lie on his back on the soft pillow so he could treat the gash on his chest. Luckily it wasn't a deep wound, but it was a big and Altair had lost too much blood. Malik glanced up at Altair as he wetted the cloth with alcohol again. He was much to pale for Malik's liking. Malik started to clean the wound as gently as he could and flinched in sympathy when he felt Altair's muscles flexing under his touch as the man tried to lay still for Malik.

Altair had taken out the cloth in his mouth as it was becoming uncomfortable, though he had to bite his lip and clench his hand on a pillow as Malik also started to clean his chest wound, bringing back the burning and stinging sensation, making it very hard for him not to pull away from the pained feeling.

Malik finished cleaning the wound but he knew right away that just dressing it with bandages wouldn't be enough to stop the bleeding. _'It have to be stitched, he can't afford to lose any more blood'_

"Altair." Malik said softly.

Altair looked up at Malik when he heard his name. Even in his current pained state he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Malik looked in the soft lights from the candles.

"This wound needs to be stitched." Malik stated and looked sympathetically at the man under him.

Altair nodded, he had already figured that much.

"I.. Know.. J-Just.. Be quick…" he panted and looked into the soft brown eyes of Malik's.

Malik nodded understanding and pulled out a needle thread. Even though Malik missed one arm he certainly wasn't helpless in any way and he quickly managed to thread the needle.

Altair clenched his eyes shut as the needle made its first dive into his injured skin and he couldn't suppress a pained moan when the needle pierced through his flesh every few seconds.

Malik worked as fast as he could, but in situations like these he really wished he still had his other arm, that would have made things a whole lot easier. 10 minutes quickly passed by.

"Almost done.." Malik said as he finally finished the last stitch. He tightened the stitching one last time and tied a knot to close the wound fully.

Altair panted heavily from his spot on the pillows. _'Thank God.. Finally.. Over' _he thought. He was grateful to have Malik at his side, he wouldn't trust anyone else but him to help him like this and show anyone else this weakened state he was in. No.. Only Malik was allowed to see this side of him and no one else. No one would ever understand him as Malik did. That was one of the many reasons why Altair loved him.

Altair opened his eyes slightly as he felt Malik placing a cool hand over his forehead and then reaching down to gently press a wooden bowl of water to his lips.

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." Malik said caringly as he slowly tipped the bowl.

Altair drank greedily, realizing how dry his mouth actually was. A small steam of water ran down his cheek, but that didn't matter. He kept drinking until the bowl was completely empty.

"Do you want more?"

Altair shook his head slowly.

"No thanks.." He whispered. After all this nights events he wasn't able to regain the normal strong and confident voice he normally possessed, but who could really blame him?

Malik nodded and put the empty bowl away.

"You should try to get some sleep Altair." Malik said and, without really realizing what he was doing, stroked his thumb over the still very pale face.

Before he could pull his hand away Altair, to Malik's surprise, placed his own hand, with the missing ringfinger, on top of his and leaned into the touch. Malik felt his heart beat a tiny bit faster.

"I'm.. S-Sorry.. Malik.."

This surprised Malik more.

"Why are you sorry Altair?" Malik was confused now. Altair hadn't done anything wrong. Why was he apologizing?

Altair tightened his grip slightly and leaned further into the warm palm of Malik's hand, before he answere d the question that was giving him.

"For everything I have done.. To y-you.. You lost your brother and *cough* arm because of me.. And now.. I owe you my l-life…"

"Stop it Altair. What happened back then is in the past now. You know I forgave you for that a long time ago. And did you honestly think I would just sit back and let you die? Don't say such stupid things!" Malik said a little harsher than me meant to. He sighed and hurried to change to a more soft tone.

"What I mean is.. Don't be sorry Altair. I don't blame you for my loses, you know that. And never doubt that I'll always help you out when you are in need of me."

Altair smiled and spoke softly into Malik's hand.

"I need you.. Malik.. I need you more.. Than anything.. More than you think…"

Hearing this Malik's heart once again started to beat faster.

"Wha.. What do you mean?"

Altair gently kissed Malik's palm.

"..I love you Malik…" He whispered, but loud enough for Malik to hear.

Malik was speechless. Had Altair really just confessed his love to him? Or was his mind just telling him what he wanted to hear?

"Do you.. Do you really mean that?" Malik asked. Afraid Altair didn't even realize what he had just said and that he would have forgotten it all by tomorrow.

But Altair was fully aware of what he was saying.

"With all.. My heart…" he said as answer to Malik's question.

Malik was sure his heart could fly out of his chest any moment of pure happiness. To find that his feelings truly were returned by Altair was the best thing ever happing to him.

"I.. Love you too, Altair."

Altair smiled and tried to move up to Malik but ended up flinching in pain as he tried. Luckily Malik understood and moved down to Altair and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a slow and sensual kiss, both pair of lips moving perfectly together. When they parted Altair held onto Malik's robe to make sure he wasn't moving away again.

"Stay with me t-tonight.. I think.. I'll be much more.. Comfortable.. That way…"

Malik smiled softly and pressed his forehead against Altair's locking their eyes together.

"Of cause I will. All night and always." Malik leaned on his forearm and stroked Altair's cheek with his hand.

"Sleep now. I promise you I will stay beside you all night."

Altair could feel how his eyelids grew more and more heavy by the soothing sound of his new lovers voice and stroking hand.

"I.. Love.. You.." Was the last words that escaped his mouth before the comforting darkness surrounded him and sleep finally consumed his overly tired body.

Malik kissed the man's forehead one last time.

"I love you too. My beloved injured eagle."

**THE END**

**So what do you think? Was it alright? Should I make more?**

**Well.. That was my first game fic.. I really enjoyed writing it!! So I hope you liked it too :) **

**If you like it then feel free to send me a review :D **


End file.
